Delizie d'amore
by Ida59
Summary: Marmellata, crema, panna e cioccolato: un erotico percorso per delizie d'amore.


**Delizie d'amore**

Autore: Ida59 (3/19 ottobre 2008 + 3/10 settembre 2009)

Beta: nessuno

Tipologia: one-shot  
>Rating: VM14<p>

Genere: introspettivo, romantico, erotico, drammatico

Epoca: 7° anno HP

Personaggi: Severus Piton, Personaggio Originale  
>Pairing: Severus Personaggio Originale

Avvertimenti: AU

Riassunto: Marmellata, crema, panna e cioccolato: un erotico percorso per delizie d'amore.

Parole-Pagine: 743 - 2

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

**Raccolta: Lo scrigno dei sogni.**

Si tratta di 12 brevi storie scritte per rispondere alle domande di un intrigante test .net/?t=32494095&st=0#entry270580573 elaborato dalla mia cara amica Mariacarla (DamaVerde) sul suo Forum .net/

Questa è la dodicesima ed ultima storia della raccolta e risponde alla domanda:

_La sua cena, lo stai imboccando. Descrivi._

Ecco l'elenco delle storie della raccolta.

Il vento della sera

Ovunque e in nessun luogo

Arcobaleno

Ossessione

Solo una promessa

Sogno di una notte di mezza estate (VM14)

L'impossibile magia

Inganno d'amore

Vapori scintillanti

Riflessi d'argento

Retrogusto

Delizie d'amore (VM14)

**Delizie d'amore**

C'è una luce strana, nei suoi occhi neri, questa sera.

Severus mi guarda e sorride, piano, languido, quasi malizioso.

Non sembra neppure stanco, ma io ormai ho imparato a leggere bene i segni della tensione sul suo volto, anche se lui è sempre più bravo a nascondermeli.

E c'è una ruga in più, stasera, incisa a fondo nel pallore del suo viso.

Un nuovo tassello del suo penoso dovere, un altro anello della lunga catena dei suoi lancinanti rimorsi.

E' stata una lunga e dura giornata, lo so: lo capisco da come si strofina, ancora nervosamente, l'avambraccio.

Ed io non posso fare nulla per aiutarlo, anche se questa sera ha deciso di venire da me.

Vorrei tanto che potesse dimenticare, magari anche solo per poche ore, l'orrore che attanaglia la sua vita.

Allontana il piatto, come sempre: qualsiasi manicaretto io gli prepari, sembra non avere mai fame.

Ma quel suo strano sorriso persiste.

Stasera vuole concedersi l'oblio che sempre si nega.

Ha voglia di me.

Ora sono io a sorridergli: non lo deluderò.

Punto la bacchetta sul vassoio di paste che docilmente si avvicina: è un tripudio di marmellata, crema, panna e cioccolato su fragrante pasta frolla.

Marmellata di more, viola cupo, quasi nera.

Infilo l'indice, a fondo, in quella cedevole consistenza, con lenta e sensuale intensità, poi lo estraggo e dipingo le sue labbra, sottili, quasi esangui nel volto pallido incorniciato dai lunghi capelli corvini.

Mi fissa con quei suoi occhi incredibilmente neri, di luminosa ed enigmatica tenebra, luci e ombre nello sguardo profondo.

Mi chino lentamente sul suo viso, pregustando il sapore delle labbra frammisto a quello delle more.

Un lungo bacio, appiccicoso, dolce e intenso.

Ora c'è più marmellata sul mio volto felice che sulle sue labbra: è il suo turno, finalmente, di mangiare qualcosa.

Difficile continuare a ragionare quando mi stringe tra le braccia e la sua bocca percorre appassionata le linee del mio viso.

Ma il sogno s'interrompe: ha meticolosamente adempiuto il suo dovere ripulendomi il volto da ogni residua traccia di marmellata.

Si lecca le labbra: erano così buone le more?

Ma sorride a me, la malizia adagiata sul velluto nero dei suoi occhi.

Crema: densa, color del miele, per disegnare un lungo e contorto sentiero dalle mie labbra al cuore.

Il suo sorriso si fa più languido mentre si avvicina.

Il suo respiro è caldo: scivola lento e avido dalla mia bocca, percorre il collo e diventa rovente mentre scende sui seni.

Ma il sentiero di crema è finito e le regole del gioco lo obbligano a fermarsi.

Sospira appena, gli occhi neri velati di desiderio, mentre si lecca piano le labbra.

E' lui che sta per intingere, ora, le dita nella soffice panna, biancore d'innocenza violato dal sangue d'una mora.

La sua mano si ferma, per un istante trema, e il dolore che troppo bene conosco torna con un lampo crudele e inatteso a ferire i suoi occhi.

Li chiude, li stringe, e a fatica deglutisce l'ultima goccia del sogno della crema dorata.

Non voglio che l'incanto si spezzi, non voglio che soffra ancora, no, non adesso che ero finalmente riuscita a regalargli un piccolo momento sereno.

Quando il suo sguardo torna a volgersi alla tavola, il candore della panna è di nuovo magicamente intatto e i suoi occhi mi ringraziano, rassegnatamente neri.

Poi mi dona quel suo dolce e triste sorriso, un sogno che per un istante compare sulle sue labbra sottili e mi riempie il cuore di felicità.

Infine torna a immergere le dita nella soffice panna, mentre la sua magia libera la strada dagli abiti: le sue mani percorrono lievi il mio petto, la soffice panna a ricoprire i seni e ad aprire la via, scendendo lungo il mio ventre, al cioccolato che la seguirà.

Sono le sue labbra ardenti, ora, a dettare il ritmo del mio respiro, mentre scendono sui seni, dolci e delicate prima, voraci e insaziabili poi, a leccare e succhiare quella panna che per un attimo l'ha fatto soffrire rammentandogli imperdonabili colpe.

Infine, non rimane che l'ultimo sentiero di desiderio, già tracciato, chiaro, sul mio ventre teso, fino ai cespugli del pube.

Sospira piano e mi guarda, le labbra socchiuse: mi desidera, mi vuole, ma prima finirà di giocare con me leccando tutta la panna.

E anche il cioccolato.

Per Merlino, come potrò resistere quando il sentiero di cioccolato scenderà nella mia intimità e le sue labbra, roventi, la sua lingua, ardente, finalmente mi assaggeranno fino in fondo?

3


End file.
